Red Valentine
by Aoyama Akaii
Summary: "Kau takut dengan hal seperti itu?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku lekat, "Ayo taruhan! Kita lihat siapa yang mati lebih dulu? Kau... atau aku."


**RED VALENTINE **

**A Naruto Fanfic ( X )**

Dingin. Kamarku terasa semakin dingin. Bulu romaku kini benar-benar berdiri. Sshhh... aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan mencoba tidur kembali.

"Sakura."

Sebuah suara membangunkanku. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Dan benar saja, sosok itu kini ada di depanku.

"Sa... Sasuke," gumamku terbata-bata.

Kugapai dada yang berdetak tak beraturan. Setiap langkahnya yang mendekatiku, temponya menjadi semakin cepat. Sasuke pun berhenti tepat di dekatku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Jarak kami pun dapat dihitung dengan 1 langkah kaki.

"Sakura, maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini," ucapnya dengan wajah agak menunduk.

"Da... daijoubu (tidak apa-apa), Sasuke kun," jawabku.

"Em... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya.

"A... ada apa, Sasuke kun?"

"A... aku mau mengaku kalau a... aku s... suka sama kamu, Sakura."

Mataku sontak membulat. Dadaku berdetak semakin cepat. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekati wajahku. Aku pun membeku seketika dan memilih memejamkan mata. Bisa kurasakan wajahnya yang menempel dengan wajahku. Ya... nyaman. Ini empuk. Sangat empuk. Tunggu dulu, empuk? Kubukakan mataku lalu menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahku.

"Kau mimpi apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memberikan bantal itu, tawanya terdengar keras.

"_Baka Osaka_ (Si bodoh dari Osaka)!" teriakku, kemudian melemparkan bantal itu ke wajahnya.

"Haha... saat aku datang, wajahmu sudah seperti itu. Bibirmu... huahaha."

"Naruto!" aku menaikkan oktaf, dia sukses membuat keningku berkedut.

"Haha... _sunman, sunman_ (maaf dalam dialek Osaka)," akhirnya tawa itu mulai mengecil.

"Cih... _Baka Osaka_," desahku.

"Ya ya, aku selesai," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu membawanya ke saku celana, "Ayo cepat siap-siap."

"_Eee_?" aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuka tirai jendela, "Lihat! Di luar saja masih gelap."

"Ya iyalah. Sekarang kan musim dingin. Aku tidak mau mati membeku di luar hanya karena kita terlambat."

Perkataan Naruto membuatku memiringkan kepala. Mataku beralih menatap jam waker yang sukses membuat aku tersentak.

"Jam sembilan?" jeritku sesaat dan dengan sigap mengambil handuk, lalu pergi mandi.

"Aku tinggu di depan. Lima menit selesai, ya?" teriak Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan kamarku.

"Hei!" balasku.

5 menit? Dia benar-benar mengerjaiku. Ya... mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak mau membeku di luar bersamanya. Kupercepat pekerjaanku. Tidak peduli berapa menit, yang penting selesai.

Aku mengambil langkah seribu, tak ingin membuat Naruto lama menunggu. Sudah terlalu sering ia kena sial karenaku. Tapi tetap saja dia... hah. Kubuka pintu rumah. Naruto yang sedang asyik memandang jam di tangannya beralih menatapku.

"Ayo pergi! Kita sudah terlambat," pintanya, lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku yang masih mengatur napas yang menderu mau tidak mau harus segera menyusulnya. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, mataku tiba-tiba menjadi kabur. Hidungku pun memanas di udara sedingin ini. Ditambah kepalaku yang terasa pening.

"Naruto."

Kupanggil nama pemuda itu. Meski terdengar seperti desahan, tapi semoga dia bisa mendengarnya. Tampak Naruto membalikkan badan dan berlari menghampiriku. Aku pun tersenyum, hingga tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Kudengar suara Naruto yang agak serak itu memanggil namaku tanpa henti. Tubuhku pun dibawa olehnya. Naruto, dia pasti sangat khawatir.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Tapi sulit. Kugumamkan nama sahabatku itu. Beruntunglah, seiring aku memanggil namanya, perlahan mataku bisa terbuka. Kupandangi wajahnya yang tampak tegang. Naruto. Aku sudah membuatmu resah seperti ini.

"_Gomennasai_ (maaf), Naruto," lirihku.

"Sakura _chan_, _daijoubu ka_ (kau tidak apa-apa)?" tanyanya.

"_Daijoubu_ (tidak apa-apa)," jawabku seraya membangunkan tubuhku dan menyandarkannya pada kursi panjang yang sedang kududuki, lalu mengeluarkan tisu dari kantong bajuku untuk menghilangkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung.

"Kau bohong! Kemarin kau habis dari rumah sakit, kan? Aku mengenalmu luar dan dalam. Jadi, kau tidak bisa menipuku," tegas Naruto.

Aku tersentak. Kutenggelamkan wajah dan menyembunyikannya di balik tas. Tapi, pemuda itu malah menyeka tasku.

"Bagaimana hasil tesnya?"

Suara Naruto yang terdengar serius itu membuatku mati kutu. Aku tahu, sebuah rahasia pasti akan terbongkar meski disembunyikan serapat dan sebaik apapun. Hah... tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku pun menelan ludah. Semoga ini langkah yang tepat.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku pernah bilang kalau jantungku terasa sakit saat berdetak sangat cepat atau saat terasa sangat lemah. Dokter bilang, ada yang salah dengan jantungku dan itu parah."

"Lalu?"

"Jika itu terjadi, jantungku bisa kehilangan kontrol dan bisa saja tiba tiba... berhenti," jelasku seraya mengepalkan tangan.

Kudongkakkan kepala, ingin melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Dan sesuai prediksi, matanya membulat. Bibir Naruto gelagapan. Itu membuatku sakit. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Dokter bilang hidupku bisa saja tak akan lama. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku akan mati sebentar lagi kan, Naruto?" akhirnya air mata mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan ucapan bodoh itu, Sakura!" suara Naruto meninggi, aku terkejut.

"A... aku..."

"Memangnya dokter itu yang akan mencabut nyawamu, Sakura?"

"Bu... bukan begitu, Naruto. A... aku hanya takut," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Kau takut dengan hal seperti itu?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku lekat, "Ayo taruhan! Kita lihat siapa yang mati lebih dulu? Kau... atau aku."

"Naruto!" teriakku, Naruto terlonjak kaget, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Jangan membuat semuanya jadi rumit. Kau tahu, kan? A... aku hanya bingung."

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Udara di musim dingin ini terasa menjadi semakin dingin. Udara dingin yang berhasil menusuk tulangku, dan berhasil melukai hatiku.

"_Sunman_ (maaf), Sakura _chan_. _Hontou ni sumimasen_ (aku benar-benar minta maaf)," lirih Naruto.

"_Atashi mo_ (aku juga), Naruto," jawabku, lalu menatap Naruto lekat, "Dan juga, jangan pernah mengasihaniku hanya karena aku memiliki penyakit seperti ini. Aku benci hal itu."

Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum. Ia pun menyentil keningku, "Baik. Aku tidak akan pernah mengasihanimu, Si Kening Lebar."

"Hei!"

Naruto tertawa kecil dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku mengusap kening yang terasa sakit. Dan tak lama, pemuda itu kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman. Ia pun menyodorkan salah satunya kepadaku. Keningku pun berkedut.

"Ini, minumlah!"

"Kau ingin aku benar-benar mati membeku disini, Naruto?"

"Hah? Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar dari ayahku kalau darah bisa dibekukkan dengan sesuatu yang dingin. Jadi, kubelikkan saja ini."

"Kau ini. Katanya kau tidak mau membeku. Tapi, kalau kau membelikan ini berarti kau juga..."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak..."

Aku langsung merebut minuman kaleng di tangannya sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Lagipula, aku juga sedang haus.

"Dasar rakus!"

Kuacuhkan saja ucapannya dan mulai menikmati minuman. Fuh... desahanku membuat embun keluar dari mulut. Aku terus melakukan hal itu hingga mataku terpana pada seorang laki-laki yang lewat di depanku bersama kedua temannya. Laki-laki yang semalam masuk ke dalam mimpiku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Itu Sasuke kan, Sakura _chan_? Sepertinya persediaan coklat untuknya membludak hari ini."

Oh ya, aku lupa kalau hari ini hari valentine. Beruntunglah, semalam aku sudah membuat coklat untuknya. Kurogoh tas dan kukeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto.

Aku menoleh. Pemuda itu memasang wajah memelas. Naruto, aku lupa membuatkannya untukmu.

"Untukku mana?" tanyanya seraya menengadahkan tangan, tapi kubalas dengan garukan di kepalaku, "Tidak ada... lagi? Ah... kau benar-benar tega. Padahal aku selalu memberikanmu coklat di Hari Putih."

"Tapi, kau kan pasti akan dapat dari Hinata."

"Cuma satu? Aku kan ingin sekali-sekali dapat dua coklat," desah Naruto.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja tidak membuatkan coklat untuk Naruto karena selalu ada Sasuke di pikiranku. Tapi tunggu dulu, Sasuke lewat sini? Bukankah dia orang yang selalu tepat waktu di sekolah?

"Hei! Kau apakan jam wakerku?" tanyaku kesal.

Pemuda itu malah membalasnya dengan garukan di kepala. Tingkahnya membuatku geram. Aku pun menghela napas panjang.

"Tadi malam aku nonton berita. Katanya hari ini hari terakhir turun salju. Jadi, aku tidak mau melewatkannya," jelas Naruto.

"Ramalan cuaca itu sekarang tidak bisa dipercaya, Naruto. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat ekstrem."

"Ooh..." Naruto membulatkan bibirnya, membuatku semakin kesal saja, "Kalau begitu, ayo ke sekolah! Aku kangen boneka kecilku. Hinata, semoga saja kau memberikan coklat yang lebih besar, lebih enak, dan lebih bagus dari Sakura chan," Naruto pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Perkataan itu, dia menyindirku? Sial! Dia ingin membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Kuelus dadaku yang terasa sesak seraya menarik napas, lalu mataku beralih memandang Sasuke yang masih bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Aku menarik sudut bibirku, kumasukan kotak merah itu ke dalam tas dan beranjak mengekori Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura, antarkan aku ke kelas Hinata?" pinta Naruto.

"Hah? Kau mau minta coklat dari Hinata? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?"

"Hei! Aku tak serendah itu juga kali. Aku cuma mau ketemu Hinata. Tapi aku malu. Padahal, aku kangeen banget. Ya ya ya?" tambahnya seraya melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil.

"Nanti kalau Hinata berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kita berdua bagaimana?"

"Oh ya, tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi," Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "Nanti aku juga akan mengantarkanmu memberikan coklat itu ke Sasuke," bisiknya.

"Oke oke baiklah."

Aku pun berdiri, lalu memasukkan kotak coklat ke dalam mejaku. Kupandangi Sasuke yang masih asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya di belakang kelas. Ya... nanti saja kuberikan padanya. Kutepuk pelan meja itu dan aku pun melangkah pergi.

Tapi, sebuah suara keras menghentikan langkahku yang sudah sampai di bingkai pintu. Sontak aku dan Naruto melirik ke dalam. Aku terlonjak kaget. Ternyata mejaku terjatuh oleh salah satu teman Sasuke. Semua barang yang kumasukkan ke dalamnya pun berserakan keluar, termasuk kotak coklat itu.

"Untuk Sasuke. Hei! Sasuke dapat coklat lagi," teriak teman Sasuke yang terjatuh tadi seraya mengangkat kotak coklatku.

"Wah! Hebat sekali! Satu, dua... Hei! Sasuke dapat 27 coklat. Ckck... aku jadi iri," tambah temannya yang lain.

"Iya. Aku juga iri dengan Sasuke. Dia tampan, pintar, berbakat, cool. Tak heran banyak perempuan yang suka. Sasuke, kau pasti akan mudah mendapatkan istri."

"Benar. Nanti kalau ada sisa, berikan aku satu, ya?"

Kedua teman Sasuke pun tertawa kecil. Tapi, wajah Sasuke tampak menunduk. Apa dia marah? Melihatnya pun sudah membuat perasaanku buruk. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

"Singkirkan coklat itu sekarang!" ucap Sasuke, mataku membulat seketika dan aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"_Eee_? Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencekram baju temannya itu.

"Kau... kenapa kau selalu menganggap hal itu mudah untukku? Kenapa kalian selalu beranggapan kalau aku akan mudah mendapatkan apapun? Kenapa semua orang selalu beranggapan kalau aku akan mudah mendapatkan semua yang aku mau? Karena aku tampan, berbakat dan cool? Cih!" omel Sasuke, nadanya terdengar sinis.

"Sa... Sasuke," gumam temannya gelagapan, kotak coklatku pun terjatuh.

Sasuke melepas kasar cengkraman itu. Tubuhku membeku seketika. Namun, aku harus berusaha bergerak untuk mengambil coklatku.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"I... iya?" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Berhentilah mengejarku! Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Jleb! Ucapannya berhasil menghancurkan hatiku. Hancur, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Apa itu artinya semua sudah selesai? Kakiku sontak melemas. Kugapai dadaku dan meremasnya kuat.

Sebuah suara langkah seseorang menggema di ruang kelas. Suara langkah kaki Naruto yang menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak geram itu dan sebuah pukulan keras pun mendarat di pipinya. Tubuh Sasuke menabrak tembok dan ia pun tersungkur.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Pria Tampan," ucap Naruto sinis, lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Naruto!" teriakku, yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "_Moii_ (sudah cukup)!"

Aku menguatkan cengkramanku. Cukup! Sudah cukup! Aku saja yang terluka. Aku tak ingin melibatkan sahabatku sendiri. Pertengkaran itu, membuatku semakin sakit. Aku pun mengambil langkah seribu, ingin menjauh dari mereka. Terdengar suara Naruto memanggil dan gema langkahnya yang ingin mengejarku. Tapi, aku tidak boleh membiarkan pemuda itu mendahuluiku dan melihat wajahku yang menyedihkan ini.

BLARR!

Mulutku mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Tubuh pun terkulai dan detak jantung melemah. Aku jadi kesulitan mengatur napas. Tapi, suara itu? Suara apa tadi? Beberapa orang bergerombol mengelilingiku. Aku berusaha menggerakan tangan yang kesemutan seraya mengucapkan kata "Tolong!". Seseorang yang mengerti itu pun membangunkan tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba, mataku membeku pada tubuh seseorang yang sangat familiar. Tubuh yang kini bercucuran darah dan tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat sebuah mobil. Tubuh yang kini dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menatap iba. Tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Jantungku pun berdetak cepat. Badanku terasa lemas dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

**"Ayo taruhan! Kita lihat siapa yang mati lebih dulu? Kau... atau aku."**

**OWARI**

**Jangan lupa komennya. ****_Sore dewa, arigatou to matta ne~ \(_****^_^)**


End file.
